The modern telecommunication systems often include optical fiber networks, and thus require a variety of equipment, including devices for multiplexing, demultiplexing, and switching of optical signals. The switching may be implemented in the electronic domain; however, the electronic circuits limit the maximum bandwidth of the signal. Therefore, it is desirable to use transparent, all-optical devices.
One particular problem associated with optical switching relates to an N×M interconnect, wherein signals of N devices are split and the resulting fibers are interconnected into M output signals. By way of example, such connectors may be used with switching arrays that switch signals between optical fibers on the per-wavelength basis. The interconnect itself, routing the fibers between splitters and combiners, may be achieved with a variety of interconnecting devices, such as regroup fiber plates. However, the fiber plates have a relatively large size. The complexity of the fiber plates often leads to human errors in the placement of fibers in the complex configurations. Furthermore, the brittleness of the fibers affects the design solutions, and fibers may break if routed and bended by a machine. Alternatively, US 20030031452 teaches a three dimensional manifold with curved passageways. However, pushing fibers through bends inside the manifold may cause fiber breakage. Additionally, the manifolds themselves are manufactured using expensive techniques, such as stereolithography (“SLA”), fused deposition modeling (“FDM”), selective laser sintering (“SLS”), and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for an optical device that enables an N×M interconnect and is easy to manufacture and use.